


R+R

by MackenzieW



Series: I Never Want to Go Home Again [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Food Poisoning, OQ on Holidays Week, sick on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Set in my Soldier Verse. When Regina gets some leave, she and Robin go on a family vacation to the beach. Unfortunately, they encounter a hiccup courtesy of bad fish.





	R+R

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt 20. Henry or Roland get food poisoning on vacation and need TLC**

            Seagulls cried overhead as they walked along the boardwalk. Rather, Robin and Regina walked as she pushed Diana in her stroller while Henry let Roland chase him around, their flip flops thudding against the wooden planks. Henry stayed just out of his younger brother’s grasp but Roland didn’t seem to mind, just enjoying the chase. His brown eyes shone as did Henry’s hazel ones and both boys had a healthy pink tint to their cheeks. Their smiles rivaled the sun setting on the horizon.

            Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “This was a great idea,” he said.

            “Thank you,” she replied. “When they gave me some leave, I knew we needed to get away for a bit—spend time just as a family.”

            “And we’ve all enjoyed the beach,” Robin said, bending down to look at Diana. He smiled at her. “Right, sweetheart? You’re enjoying your time at the beach.”

            Regina chuckled. “She’s barely a year old, Robin. She’s not going to answer you yet.”

            “She’s smiling,” he said, pointing to her little face. His dimples deepened as his smile widened. “So I’m going to take that as a yes.”

            “You’re a dork,” she told him fondly.

            He straightened up, smirking at her. “I’m your dork.”

            “Damn right,” she replied, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

            “Ugh, Mom, Dad, stop it!” Roland declared. “That’s embarrassing!”

            They broke apart, looking at their two sons. Both were staring at them with scrunched up noses and disgusted looks. Henry nodded. “Please?”

            “Fine,” Robin replied with a sigh. “I’ll just have to wait until you’re all asleep and then I’ll kiss your mother all I want.”

            “That’s all we ask,” Henry replied, sounding relieved.

            Roland rubbed his stomach. “I’m hungry, Mom. Can we get something to eat, please?”

            “I’m hungry too,” Henry added.

            She chuckled, nodding. “Okay, I think there are some places to eat up ahead. Why don’t we go see what they have to offer?”

            Both boys cheered before taking off, racing each other to the area on the pier. Robin and Regina followed behind at a more leisurely pace, keeping an eye on the children the entire time. “I wish I had their energy sometimes,” Robin said.

            “I know,” she replied before sighing. “To be young again.”

            He kissed the side of her head. “You’re plenty young. The kids do that for you.”

            “Then they do it for you too,” she replied, grinning up at him.

            “Mom, Dad, stop flirting! We’re starving,” Roland whined.

            She groaned. “Of course one of the children had to inherit my sass.”

            “It’s not just one,” Robin replied. “Henry’s had his moments too and I’m pretty sure Diana is going to out-sass them all.”

            “Wonderful,” she moaned.

            Henry started to hop from foot to foot as he pointed to his left. “Dad! Dad! They have fish and chips!”

            Robin’s mouth dropped open and his eyes lit up. She smiled at him and motioned toward the boys with her head. “Go ahead. Diana and I will catch up.”

            “Thank you, sweetheart,” he said, kissing his cheek. He then raced over to their boys, taking them by the hand to go investigate the fish and chips place. Regina knew that while Robin loved living in America and considered himself more American than British now, he still loved some of the comforts of home—including a good basket of fish and chips. It was difficult to find one so she never denied him when he found a place, especially since both Henry and Roland loved them too. She ate them along with her family but they weren’t something she usually craved.

            She finally made it to where the small cluster of eateries and food trucks were gathered. People milled about, eating as they lounged at the picnic tables. Regina studied some of the other options for food, just in case she decided she didn’t want to share fish and chips with the rest of her family.

            Regina spotted them by a food truck. As she approached, she could hear the fryer sizzling and could smell the fish even while still a good distance away. It got worse as she got closer, her stomach turning. While the truck looked clean and had a good rating, there was still something that turned her off.

            “Are you having some fish and chips, Mom?” Roland asked, looking up at her with wide eyes.

            She shook her head before pulling Robin aside. “I don’t like the smell of this place, Robin. I don’t think you should get your fish and chips from here.”

            He frowned. “It smells like fish and chips to me. We’ll be fine.”

            “It just seems off to me,” she replied. Realizing that her husband wasn’t going to budge, she sighed. “If you think it’s fine, you three enjoy. I’m going to get something else.”

            “Okay. We’ll get a table as well. Do you want me to take Diana?” he asked.

            She shook her head. “I’m fine with her. Besides, I don’t want her around the fumes.”

            He rolled his eyes but she didn’t care. She pushed the stroller toward a nice place that had several dishes on the menu, including some salads. Regina looked them over and was pleased to see that they all looked fresh and nothing smelled. She ordered a tossed salad with shrimp as well as a glass of iced tea for herself.

            Balancing the tray, she found the table Robin and the boys had claimed for them. She sat down with them, pleased to see that they had gotten iced tea as well rather than sodas to have with their dinners. Regina stayed close to the end, both because of the stroller and because of the smell.

            “How is it?” she asked them.

            “Delicious,” Roland said as Henry nodded, popping a chip into his mouth.

            Robin smirked at her. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

            “I’m still not sure, but I’m willing to concede if I’m wrong,” she said, eating her salad with one hand as she pushed the stroller back and forth with the other. Diana’s eyes started to close and she drifted to sleep. Regina hoped it would last for most of the night.

            They all finished their meals and Robin cleaned up everything. He then returned to their table, clapping his hands together. “What do you say we go get some ice cream and then head home?”

            Henry and Roland looked at her, hopefully, and she smiled. “I think that sounds like a great idea. Let’s go.”

* * *

            Diana woke Regina around two in the morning with her cries. Groaning, Regina rolled out of the king-sized bed she shared with Robin in the master bedroom and picked their daughter up from the crib the rental office had provided for their condo. She carried Diana out into the living room, settling on the couch as she nursed her daughter. Diana suckled greedily, kicking her feet as she ate. She enjoyed pushing against Regina’s hand, a little game mother and daughter often played together.

            Once she finished and was burped, Regina readjusted her nightgown before she checked the baby’s diaper. Feeling it was wet, she got everything out and changed her into a dry one. Diana giggled as Regina played with her legs, moving them as if Diana were on a bike. She knew the baby would mimic the motions in the water in the morning and would have fun then too.

            She watched as Diana’s blue eyes started to close again and she was relieved her daughter wasn’t going to be up for a few more hours. Regina rocked her as she returned to the bedroom, kissing her forehead before lying back down. “Good night, Diana.”

            Turning back to the bed, she frowned when she saw it empty. She then glanced over to the master bathroom and saw the light on. Heading over to it, her stomach dropped when she heard the sound of someone heaving. Grimacing, she opened the door as she asked: “Robin? Are you okay?”

            He knelt in front of the toiler, his head almost in the bowl as he threw up. He was turning red and she ran a face cloth under cool water, wringing it out before placing it on the back of his neck. She knelt next to him, rubbing his back as he empty his stomach.

            When he stopped, he flushed the toilet and leaned back against the bathtub. Using the facecloth to wash his face, he looked at her with pain in his eyes. “You were right.”

            Confused, she frowned. “Right about what?”

            “The fish,” he said, clutching his stomach. “It was bad. I think I have food poisoning.”

            She shook her head. “I don’t think it’s food poisoning. It probably was too greasy for you. Your stomach probably couldn’t handle it and the ice cream.”

            “I hope so. I’d hate to think the boys were sick too.” He glanced up at her and she realized how pale he looked. “Can you go check on them?”

            “Of course,” she said, standing up. “I’ll be right back.”

            She walked to the boys’ room and opened the door. A groan greeted her ears and she knew that Robin was right--it was food poisoning. “Roland? Henry?”

            “Mama?” Roland’s voice sounded small, almost like he was a toddler again. “Mama, I don’t feel so good.”

            Regina flipped on the light to find her middle child curled up in the fetal position on his bed as he clutched his stomach. There was a green tinge to his skin and she grabbed a garbage pail as she approached his bed. It ended up being a good call as he leaned over and was sick in it immediately.

            She glanced over to the other twin bed in the room and saw it was empty. “Where’s your brother?”

            “He ran to the bathroom,” Roland answered as tears ran down his face. “I don’t think he feels good either.”

            “Mama, I threw up,” Henry said, stumbling back into the room. “I made it to the bathroom, though.”

            Roland sniffled. “I didn’t.”

            She ran her hand through his curls. “That’s okay, sweetheart. And your father isn’t feeling well either. We think you all have food poisoning from the fish.”

            They both groaned and Henry faceplanted on Roland’s bed, holding his stomach. She picked up Roland and set him on the floor before doing the same with Henry. They both stared at her, pale and sick, and she spoke softly to them: “I think it’s best if you sleep in the big bed with your father so you can all be sick together. Okay?”

            “Okay,” they said, following her into the master bedroom.

            Robin sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands as he breathed through his nose and out through his mouth. He looked up when she entered, took one look at their sons and grimaced. “I’m sorry, my boys. I got us sick.”

            “Don’t blame yourself,” Regina told him, helping the boys into bed. “Food poisoning could’ve happened to anyone at any time.”

            “Bet you warned me and I was so excited by fish and chips, I overruled your good sense,” he protested before doubling over. She set the garbage pail down next to him and rubbed his back as he was sick into it.

            Once she had them all tucked into bed, she excused herself and rolled Diana’s crib from the room. She left her daughter in the living room as she retrieved a bucket from under the kitchen sink. Returning to the master bedroom, she set it down next to the bed. “You’ll probably be sick for the next several hours, so if you can make it to the bathroom, go to the bathroom. If you can’t, use the bucket. I’ll keep checking on you,” she told them.

            They all nodded and the boys cuddled closer to their father, who lay between them. All three closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep to try to get some rest while they could.

            Regina picked up the garbage pail and tied up the bag. She placed it into another one and despite the late hour, she ran outside to throw it into one of the garbage cans along the side of the building. After returning inside and locking up again, she then stripped the boys’ beds and ran their blankets through the wash. She disinfected the room and then retrieved the spare blankets and pillows from the closet. Regina created a makeshift bed on the couch and laid there, falling into a light sleep as she kept an ear out in case her sick boys needed her.

* * *

            Robin, Henry and Roland were sick most of the next day. Though they remained nauseous for most it, they had stopped throwing up by the morning. All three remained pale and felt awful as they slept on and off. Regina spent her time flitting between them and Diana as she spent the day in the house.

            She left only once to run to the grocery store with Diana, picking up some really bland foods to start to feed the rest of her family. When she returned, she laid her daughter down for a nap before she started to make a nice broth for her boys.

            Robin stumbled out of the bedroom, his bathrobe hanging open and his scruff looking scruffier than usual. She wondered if that was just because of how pale he was and the dark circles under his eyes. Keeping an eye on her broth, she frowned as he approached. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

            “I’m not as sick as I was,” he said. “And I feel bad that you’re sacrificing a day of your vacation to take care of us for my stupid decision. I can take care of the boys. You and Diana have some fun.”

            She crossed her arms, glaring at him. “Robin Locksley, do you really think I would just abandon my family when they are so sick?”

            “You deserve to enjoy your vacation,” he protested.

            “I’m not going to enjoy anything while you three are suffering,” she replied, stirring the broth. Certain it was ready, she turned off the burner and let it cool as she turned back to him. “You’re not going to win this argument. I’m going to take care of you. Because that’s what I want to do. Okay?”

            He sighed, nodding. Robin then glanced over at the broth with some trepidation. “I…I don’t know if I can keep that down. My stomach may reject it.”

            “That’s a possibility but you need to eat. And get some fluids in you,” she argued, pulling out some bottles of water. “Go lay down and I’ll bring it in to you.”

            Robin smiled softly at her, adoration in his blue eyes. “I’m very fortunate to have you as my wife.”

            She smiled back at him. “I know you don’t feel like it right now, but I’m just as lucky to have you as my husband. Now go. Lie down.”

            He nodded, heading back to the bedroom as she started to ladle out the broth into small bowls. She placed them on a tray and also placed the water bottles there too. Regina balanced it as she walked into the bedroom, finding Henry and Roland still cuddled against their father as they sat up.

            “How’s everyone feeling?” she asked them.

            “Blah,” both boys said, sticking out their tongues.

            She chuckled, handing the tray to Robin. “Well, we’re going to see if you can keep some food and water down, okay? Eat whatever you can and I’ll be back shortly.”

            “Can we cuddle, Mama?” Roland asked, looking up at her with wide eyes. Henry did the same.

            Regina smiled, nodding. “After you eat. You can then come out and we can all cuddle on the couch while we watch TV. How does that sound?”

            “Good,” Henry said as Roland nodded. They picked up their spoons and started to eat their broth. Robin winked at her before digging into his own broth.

            She headed back out and made herself a sandwich, eating it at the kitchen table as she also drank some water. By the time she finished and cleaned up the kitchen, Robin appeared with empty bowls on the tray. “Thank you,” he said.

            “You’re welcome,” she replied, taking it from his hands. “Now, I guess we wait.”

            He nodded. “Keep your fingers crossed.”

            “I will,” she answered, placing the bowls in the dishwasher. “Will you join us for some cuddles on the couch?”

            “I don’t want to get you sick.”

            She gave him a pointed look. “Food poisoning is not contagious and you know that.”

            “I know,” he replied, “but still…I’d hate to send you back to the army sick after your leave.”

            “The army will deal if I need to extend my leave for medical reasons by a day or two,” she replied. “JAG is a bit more flexible than operations after all.”

            He nodded. “Then I would love to cuddle with you but I think I would like to shower first.”

            “Good call,” she said, patting his chest. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

            Robin headed back into the bathroom as she headed into the living room. Diana was sitting up in her playpen, playing with some of her toys happily. Her brothers were already curled up on the couch, a large blanket covering them. They watched Regina as she approached the couch, smiling at them. “Ready for some cuddles?”

            They nodded and she settled between them. Their warm little bodies heated hers up immediately but didn’t complain. She wrapped her arms around them and held them closer, watching cartoons with them.

            About a half hour later, Robin joined them on the couch. He settled Roland on his lap so he could sit next to Regina, but they were all still able to cuddle. They were keeping the broth down for the time being, which she took as a good sign. She hoped it meant that the episode would only last a day and they could get back to the beach the next day. However, she wouldn’t care if they couldn’t. It wasn’t so much about going to the beach or floating around the pool. For this week, she was just Regina and Mama rather than Captain Locksley.

            That was vacation enough for her.


End file.
